


Le héros aux coquillages

by Linola



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Again, Aizawa is a mom, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alters have an origin, And boom 10th generation, Angst, At least they try, Awkward Flirting, But I have a plot so here you go, But I would like having one, Canon-Typical Violence, Chrome is sweet, Depressed Takeshi, Dimension Travel, English traduction in coming, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Français, French, Good Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Hayato want to blow up things, Healthy Relationships, Hyper Intuition (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), I have no idea of what I am doing, I have no idea of why I ship them, Izuku is confused, Kawahira is a dad, Kyoya try his best, Lambo is 7 and not too anoying, M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mukuro is the mom friend, Multi, Or at least not that bad, Other, Possessive Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prophecy, Protective Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Romance, Ryohei is loud, Saving the World, Scars, Shigaraki is 17, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Sweet Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, The earth is calling for help, Time Travel, Tri-ni-set Rings (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Tsuna end up at Yuei because reasons, Tsuna is 15 but 16 in like two months, Tsuna is done, Tsuna is trying, Tsuna save the game, Tsunayoshi Protection Squad, Vongola focus, for mha, no beta we die like lesbians
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linola/pseuds/Linola
Summary: Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui après une journée de cours tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale pour le Vongola Decimo, soit : perturbée par des explosions diverses, l'arrivée impromptue d'un certain illusionniste ananas, l'esquive d'un chef de comité de discipline, et pleins d'autres problèmes, Tsunayoshi perd connaissance et se réveille dans un lieu inconnu, face à une infirmière habillée bizarrement, et qui dit des choses encore plus bizarre.Attendez, comment ça il avait encore été transporté dans un univers parallèle ? Alter ? Héros ? Est-ce que tous ces gens sont bien sains d'esprit, par le caleçon du Primo ??En bref, une nouvelle aventure pour Tsuna et ses amis, où il va apprendre à devenir un héros, et accessoirement sauver le monde de la destruction... Oh, et avait-il mentionné que la Terre communiquait avec lui, et qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un Villain notoire ?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawada Tsunayoshi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Vongola Heros





	1. Le début de la fin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [[TRANSLATION] The hero with shells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078792) by [Linola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linola/pseuds/Linola)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello à vous !
> 
> Je reviens après bien trop de temps sans rien poster, avec une nouvelle fic, et j'ai un plot cette fois. Donc je devrais réussir à la terminer...  
> Le rythme de parution devrait être d'un chapitre par mois, mais il se peut que ça sorte plus souvent. J'en ai un autre de près, et je vais essayer de garder de la marge à chaque fois pour éviter les trous de publications.  
> Les reviews sont très appréciées, c'est ce qui me donne envie de continuer à écrire et m'empêche de balancer mon pc quand j'arrive à rien XD
> 
> Ne faites pas trop attention au résumé, je suis terrible à ça ;w;
> 
> Je cherche un.e beta qui voudrait bien relire mon travail, et si possible en anglais également, vu que je compte traduire moi-même cette fic si elle vous plait :3 Ou l'un de vous peut s'en charger si vous êtes deter mais demandez moi avant o/
> 
> Voilà voilà, bonne lecture, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas :3

# Le héros aux coquillages

## Chapitre 1 :

### Le début de la fin

La première chose que sut Tsunayoshi quand il revint à lui-même, fut qu’il n’était ni dans son lit, ni dans un cercueil. Oh, il était bien dans un lit, mais clairement pas dans sa chambre au vu de l’odeur de désinfectant qui semblait avoir imprégné la pièce entière.

Essayant de rester aussi impassible que possible, le petit brun récapitula.

Ok, il était dans un lit, probablement dans une infirmerie, ou un hôpital à l’odeur. Un rapide check up de ses douleurs et de son état en général lui apprit qu’il n’était pas, ou plus, blessé.  
C’était déjà ça de prit…

C’était maintenant que ça se compliquait. Son dernier souvenir remontait à son retour des cours, juste après que Yamamoto et Gokudera l’aient quitté sur le pas de sa porte. À partir de là, c’était le noir complet jusqu’à son réveil.

Soupirant mentalement à ce nouvel évènement hors normes qui venait de lui tomber dessus, et consultant son Hyper Intuition sur de potentiels dangers environnant, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, battant des paupières.

Du blanc. Comme c’est étonnant.

Tournant la tête sur le côté, et grimaçant au passage aux courbatures qu’il venait de réveiller à ce mouvement, il détailla rapidement la pièce qui se trouvait bel et bien être une infirmerie.  
Ses yeux caramels tombèrent bien vite sur la seule autre personne présente, une vielle femme qui portait une blouse blanche et… Un casque violet et rose ?

Tsuna fronça les sourcils, confus, mais ne dit rien, se doutant que faire une remarque à une parfaite inconnue sur son style vestimentaire n’était pas la meilleure idée du monde.  
Il fit mine de se redresser, et, ne voyant aucune protestation venant de ce qui semblait être la médecin des lieux, s’assit rapidement, ignorant les léger vertiges que son changement de position provoqua.

La vielle dame le regardait en souriant, semblant attendre qu’il ait suffisamment reprit ses esprits pour dire quelque chose. Tsunayoshi rougit légèrement, et cligna des yeux, hésitant.

« Hum… Bonjour.. ? »

Cela semblait être une bonne réponse à ce silence prolongé, puisque le sourire de la femme s’agrandit. Elle acquiesça, attrapant un papier et un stylo de sur son bureau avant de se retourner vers lui.

« Bonjour mon petit. Je suis Recovery Girl, tu peux me donner ton nom ? »

_‘Est-ce que c’est même un nom ça ?’ ___

__Ses pensées avaient dû transparaître sur son visage puisque la dite Recovery Girl continua, amusée._ _

__« Je m’appelle Chiyo Shuzenji, mais mon nom de Héros est Recovery Girl. »_ _

__Héros ? De quoi est-ce qu’elle parlait ?_ _

__De plus en plus confus, le Vongola hocha tout de même la tête, pas certain d’avoir compris la blague qu’on devait être en train de lui faire. Son intuition ne s’était pas manifestée, donc il n’avait rien à craindre, mais c’était quand même bizarre._ _

__« Ah… Moi c’est Tsunayoshi Sawada madame. Uh, ravi de faire votre connaissance.. ? »_ _

__Sa salutation avait fini par sonner comme une question, et il se mit à tripoter les draps blancs sur ses genoux, incertain de ce qu’il se passait.  
Recovery Girl prit quelques notes avant de reprendre la parole, tapotant son stylo contre la planchette qui lui servait de support._ _

__« De même jeune homme. Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Des nausées peut-être ? »_ _

__Ah, voilà un terrain déjà plus familier. Il n’avait aucune idée de comment discuter avec des inconnus, et la plupart du temps ils finissaient par se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, ou plutôt, Tsuna observait ses chaussures comme si c’était la chose la plus intéressante qu’il n’ait jamais vu, et ce pendant de longues minutes chargées d’un silence de plomb.  
Le Sawada secoua négativement la tête à deux reprises, ne comptant pas les courbatures comme des douleurs valant la peine d’être mentionnées._ _

__« Non, juste des vertiges, mais je vais bien, merci madame. »_ _

__De nouveau, elle prit note de sa réponse, et désigna du bout de son stylo la table de chevet à sa droite, là où ses pilules et le reste de ses affaires avaient été déposées. Un élan de panique le prit quand il n’aperçut pas son anneau parmi le tas d’objet, vite calmé quand il vit qu’il était bien sagement glissé autour de son majeur.  
Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa, et la crispation presque douloureuse de ses épaules se dissipa un peu. Si il avait ses armes et ses pilules, il pouvait se battre sans problème, ou prendre la fuite si son adversaire était trop dangereux._ _

__Un frisson d’horreur parcouru l’échine du Vongola à l’idée de ce que son tuteur pouvait lui faire si jamais il apprenait qu’il avait fui un combat. Et il l’apprendrait, il en était certain. Reborn savait toujours tout…  
Un raclement de gorge le fit sursauter brusquement, et il se reconcentra sur Madame Shuzenji, l’air contrit._ _

__« Excusez-moi madame, je n’écoutais pas…  
\- Ce n’est rien jeune Sawada, tu dois être un peu perdu. Mais, tu pourras peut-être m’en dire plus sur comment est-ce que tu es arrivé ici, hum ? »_ _

__Tsunayoshi pencha la tête sur le côté, pas certain d’avoir bien compris, encore une fois._ _

__« Uh, madame ? C’est où ce ‘ici’ ?  
\- Oh, tu ne sais pas ? Nous sommes à l’infirmerie de Yuei. Tu as été retrouvé inconscient au milieu d’un couloir par un professeur. Je me suis permise de regarder ta carte d’étudiant, mais ton Alter n’y était pas marqué, pourrais-tu me le donner ? »_ _

__Portant une main à sa tête, Tsuna la passa et repassa dans ses cheveux en un geste nerveux, ayant de plus en plus peur de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.  
La vieille femme avait perdu son air amusé mais pas sa bienveillance, pour plus de professionnalisme il supposait, et semblait attendre des réponses bien précises.  
Sentant la boule dans son estomac se resserrer, il déglutit, et répondit d’une voix tremblotante, qui gagna en panique au fil de ses réponses. Certes, il avait réussi à se sortir des pires stations à peu près en vie, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il aimait les farces que le Destin semblait adorer lui lancer à la face._ _

__« Y-Yuei. ? Alter.. ? »_ _

__La compassion qu’affichait à présent l’infirmière lui paraissait étrange, et ce qu’elle dit ensuite renforça sa confusion et sa panique._ _

__« Il n’y a pas de raison d’être embarrassé si tu n’en n’as pas jeune homme, c’est parfaitement normal ! »_ _

__Le petit brun cligna des yeux, et refoula son envie de juste éclater en sanglots et de se rouler en boule dans un coin en attendant que ses problèmes se règlent magiquement. Heh, ça serait bien si tout pouvait se passer aussi facilement.  
D’ordinaire, lorsque ce genre de choses arrivaient, il était au moins entouré d’un de ses amis, si ce n’est tous, et ils arrivaient à se sortir du nouveau bourbier dans lequel ils avaient mis les pieds en travaillant ensemble._ _

__Mais là… Il était tout seul, dans une infirmerie où on ne lui disait que des choses qui ne faisaient pas le moindre sens pour lui, et ses vieilles habitudes prises au fil de toutes ces années de harcèlement constant refaisaient surface.  
Il se doutait bien qu’il devait plus ressembler à un chiot battu qu’à un jeune lycéen, avec ses épaules remontées jusque ses oreilles, ses yeux trop humides de larmes qu’il refusait de laisser couler en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, mais il n’y pouvait rien !_ _

__Resserrant ses mains sur les draps blancs, et mettant tout le peu de détermination qu’il arrivait à rassembler dans ces conditions dans le fait de ne. pas. craquer, Tsunayoshi reprit la parole, tremblotant._ _

__« H-hum, m-madame ? D-De quoi est-ce vous parlez d-depuis tout à l’heure.. ? C-C’est quoi un, A-Alter ? »_ _

__Recovery Girl le regarda pendant une bonne minute comme si il était un extraterrestre venant juste de lui annoncer que son père était en fait son fils d’une autre dimension, avant de finir par le prendre en pitié, voyant bien qu’il était tout aussi confus qu’elle, et surtout au bord de la rupture._ _

__« Tu… Tu ne sais pas ce qu’est un Alter ? Mon petit, je ne sais pas si on a, sans mauvais jeux de mots, altéré ta mémoire ou bien si tu as vécu sur une île déserte toute ta vie pour ne pas savoir cela, mais un Alter est une sorte de super-pouvoir. »_ _

__Une voix insinueuse, qui ressemblait un peu trop à celle que prenait son Intuition pour le prévenir d’un danger à son goût, lui fit remarquer que la réponse était très simple en comparaison des suppositions de l’infirmière. Un monde parallèle._ _

__Tsunayoshi sentit sa bouche s’ouvrir et se fermer à plusieurs reprises sans qu’aucun son n’en sorte, alors qu’il tentait d’avaler l’énormité que venait de lui sortir Recovery Girl._ _

__Des supers-pouvoirs ? Vraiment ?_ _

__Même pour lui qui avait l’habitude de voir les lois de la physique telles qu’il les connaissait se faire dépasser régulièrement, que ce soit par des voyages spéciaux temporaux, ou bien juste ses Flammes de Dernière Volonté, entendre parler de supers-pouvoirs était incongru.  
Devenir l’héritier de la plus grande famille mafia du monde du jour au lendemain et devoir sauver le monde à plusieurs reprises quelle que soit l’époque et le temps d’accord, mais si vous commencez à lui parler d’homme invisible ou araignée, il allait bégayer. Ce qu’il faisait déjà d’ailleurs, mais passons._ _

__Le fait que son Hyper Intuition ne répondait pas le troublait également. Disait-elle la vérité alors ?_ _

__Réussissant au bout de quelques minutes à rassembler ses pensées suffisamment pour sortir une réponse cohérente, le Sawada lâcha, sonnant très hésitant._ _

__« Des… Supers-pouvoirs.. ? C-Comme dans les comics, o-ou les mangas.. ? »_ _

__L’infirmière semblait, à son plus grand soulagement, s’être remis de son choc initial de devoir expliquer à un adolescent ce qui devait être la base de sa société. Elle était de nouveau amusée de ses questions, bien que toujours inquiète pour sa santé mentale, maintenant qu’il n’avait plus l’air d’être sur le point d’éclater en sanglots, prit de courts qu’il était par la révélation._ _

__« C’est ça mon petit, je peux difficilement te faire la démonstration du mien, puisque c’est un Alter de soin, mais je suis sûr que nous pouvons demander à un des professeurs présent de te montrer les leurs si tu as toujours du mal à y croire. »_ _

__Elle s’interrompit, et sortit un appareil de sa poche, un téléphone, avant de reprendre._ _

__« Si ça ne t’embête pas, je vais envoyer un mot au directeur et au professeur qui t’as retrouvé pour leur dire que tu es réveillé hum ? Ça sera plus facile d’éclaircir la situation. »_ _

__Clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises, il ne fit qu’acquiescer, lâchant un petit « je vous en prie », et commençant à détester cette sensation de confusion constante qu’il ressentait depuis qu’il s’était réveillé dans cette infirmerie. Le gentil sourire de Shuzenji ne fit qu’apaiser brièvement ses angoisses, alors qu’elle se penchait sur l’appareil, son rapport posé sur son bureau._ _

__Encore une fois, son Intuition n’avait pas réagi comme elle le faisait quand quelqu’un lui mentait et que ses maigres capacités de compréhension sociale ne l’avaient pas compris.  
Tsunayoshi attendait de voir ces autres personnes aux supers-pouvoirs pour se laisser convaincre, même si la partie de lui habituée au surnaturel et à l’imprévu l’avait déjà accepté. Il avait peur de paraitre malpoli à douter comme ça de la parole de la gentille dame, mais elle ne paraissait pas tenir rigueur de son scepticisme, ce qui était compréhensible au vu de la situation…_ _

__Ils n’eurent pas à attendre très longtemps avant l’arrivée de 3 personnes de plus dans l’infirmerie. Enfin personnes… Plutôt deux hommes et un mélange entre un ours, un chien et une souris. Qui portait un costume, et qui semblait aussi intelligeant qu’un Homme. Essayant de ne pas trop le dévisager, il reporta son attention sur les autres, refoulant ses questions. Il avait évité le breakdown il y a quelques minutes, ce n’était pas pour recommencer maintenant. Le déni était son meilleur allié._ _

__L’un était assez grand, avait de longs cheveux noirs, et semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des semaines. Un léger plis inquiet pour la santé de l’homme fit son apparition sur le front du Sawada à ce constat, mais son Intuition lui criait d’être sur ses gardes face à lui. Il était plus fort qu’il n’y paraissait visiblement, et, heureusement pour le pauvre Ciel, pas une menace instantanée.  
Le second quant à lui était le plus normal des trois, et à part sa taille là encore importante et son air sérieux, il n’avait rien de très marquant. Mais c’était ce qui rendait un homme dangereux, la normalité. Et son Intuition lui donna raison, puisqu’elle lui murmura de faire attention à ses mots. Peut-être qu’il était très susceptible ? Ou attaché aux bonnes manières ?_ _

__Se rendant compte que dévisager de parfaits inconnus n’était pas ce qu’il y avait de plus poli, Tsunayoshi se tendit, et reporta son regard caramel sur ses mains, toujours serrées fermement sur les draps blancs._ _

__Recovery Girl ne laissa pas le silence s’installer très longtemps, et alors que les arrivants prenaient place sur des sièges ayant l’air inconfortable au possible, elle fit les présentations en désignant chacun des dénommés._ _

__« Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! Mon petit, voici Nezu, le directeur de Yuei, l’école ou nous sommes actuellement, Aizawa Shouta, le professeur qui t’as retrouvé inconscient, et enfin le détective Tsukauchi Naomasa. Et vous connaissez déjà le nom du jeune Sawada. »_ _

__Tsunayoshi hocha respectueusement la tête à chacun d’eux, mettant volontairement de côté le fait que le dit Nezu était directeur alors qu’il était un animal. Après tout, il avait eu un bébé numéro 1 hitman comme tuteur pendant plusieurs années, qui avait maintenant retrouvé sa forme d’adulte, et si ces histoires de supers-pouvoirs-Alter-machin-truc s’avéraient véridiques, et bien le si expliquerait le ça._ _

__À part pour le professeur Aizawa, ils affichaient tous un sourire engageant, et Tsuna se retrouva à leur répondre timidement, se retenant de ne pas les bombarder de questions dans l’espoir de comprendre un peu mieux ce qu’il se passait._ _

__S’en suivit un bon quart d’heure d’explications plus ou moins confuses sur la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, l’infirmière reportant les évènements le plus fidèlement possible.  
Ils semblaient tous surprit de voir qu’il ne savait pas ce qu’était un Alter, et le nombre d’œillades suspicieuses que Tsunayoshi recevait de la part du professeur Aizawa ne fut que croitre.  
Le petit brun de son côté se faisait le plus petit possible, essayant de digérer ce qui lui arrivait. La partie paniquée de son cerveau tirait déjà les conclusions les plus farfelues, et le manque d’informations n’aidait pas._ _

__En quelle année était-il ? Était-ce un univers parallèle au sien ? Ou bien un autre complétement différent ? Est-ce que ses amis allaient bien ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il était ici ?_ _

__« Sawada-kun ? »_ _

__La voix du détective Naomasa le fit sortir de ses pensées en un sursaut peu glorieux._ _

__« O-Oui Tsukauchi-san ?  
\- Tu pourrais me donner ton nom, ta date de naissance et ton collège si il te plait ? » dit tranquillement le plus vieux, ne semblant pas se vexer du fait qu’il ne les écoutait plus depuis un bout de temps._ _

__Tsunayoshi cligna des yeux, se demandant à quoi pouvait servir ces informations, et répondit honnêtement, son Intuition lui rappelant que c’était une mauvaise idée de mentir ouvertement à cet homme._ _

__« Uh… Je m’appelle Tsunayoshi Sawada, je suis né le 14 octobre à Namimori, là où je fais mes études depuis toujours… »_ _

__Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièces se tournèrent vers le détective, semblant attendre quelque chose de sa part. Quand il hocha la tête, l’air un peu surprit, ils s’échangèrent des regards incrédules jusqu’à ce que le directeur Nezu prenne la parole._ _

__« Vois-tu Sawada-kun, si on te pose cette question c’est parce qu’il n’existe aucun Tsunayoshi Sawada qui ait vécu à Namimori, ou au Japon en général ces 70 dernières années… »_ _

__Et le dit Sawada-kun ne fit que cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises, refusant de comprendre ce que le petit animal blanc venait de lui dire. Bien sûr cela ne dura pas longtemps, et sa confusion devint vite vocale._ _

__« Q-Quoi ?! Mais j’existe ! J’ai toujours existé comme ça ! Ç-Ça doit être une erreur, ce n’est pas possible… »_ _

__La panique qui avait peu à peu quitté ses veines revint en force, et manqua de lui brouiller la vue de larmes d’angoisse._ _

__Était-il tombé sur un univers où son existence avait été effacé ? Ou bien un où il n’existait tout simplement pas ? Comment allait-il justifier ça aux gens devant lui ? N’allaient-ils pas le prendre pour un menteur tentant d’infiltrer il-ne-savait-quoi dans il-ne-savait-quel-but ?  
Mais de nouveau, il fut interrompu dans son monologue intérieur, cette fois ci par Aizawa._ _

__« C’est ce qu’on pensait aussi, mais vu que l’Alter de Tsukauchi n’a pas réagi… » marmonna-il, semblant de plus en plus irrité par la situation._ _

__Tsunayoshi fronça les sourcils, les mains crispées sur ses draps, et demanda._ _

__« L’Alter de Tsukauchi-san ? »_ _

__Le directeur Nezu, qui avait entre temps trouvé le moyen de mettre la patte sur une tasse de thé, prit la parole._ _

__« C’est vrai que tu n’es pas familier avec les Alters Sawada-kun. L’Alter de Tsukauchi-kun lui permet de détecter les mensonges. »_ _

__Un petit ‘Oooh’ mélangeant surprise et admiration échappa au petit brun, qui ne put s’empêcher de demander si c’était fiable. Ça devait être la première fois qu’il croisait quelqu’un avec une capacité se rapprochant de la sienne, son Hyper Intuition, qui réagissait souvent quand on lui mentait. Le détective ne prit pas offense de sa question pleine de sincère curiosité, et répondit en souriant._ _

__« Plutôt oui. C’est pratique pour mon travail, et ça m’a très rarement fait défaut jusque-là. »_ _

__Tsunayoshi acquiesça silencieusement, adressant un petit sourire de remerciement à l’homme, intérieurement inquiet de ce qu’un détecteur à mensonge humain réputé pour être infaillible pouvait devenir et subir entre de mauvaises mains. Il espérait que les lois de ce monde protégeaient ce genre de personnes, dont les cas lui rappelaient douloureusement celui de Fûta, qui a été forcé de fuir pendant une grande partie de sa vie à cause de ses capacités tant convoitées par la mafia. Il était vraiment heureux qu’il ait trouvé refuge chez lui, sous la protection la plus stricte des Vongola, et il n’avait aucune honte à utiliser le pouvoir et l’influence de sa Famiglia si c’était pour permettre à un petit garçon de vivre une enfance calme et épanouie sans avoir à s’inquiéter de l’endroit où il dormira le soir._ _

__La voix monotone du professeur Aizawa se fit réentendre, alors qu’il ne quittait pas le Decimo du regard._ _

__« Tu sembles te faire bien vite au concept d’Alter, Sawada… »_ _

__La suspicion qu’il lui portait n’essayait même plus d’être dissimulée, et le decimo déglutit, répondant nerveusement._ _

__« P-Pour être honnête je ne suis pas sûr d’avoir très bien compris ce que c’était… »_ _

__Un petit silence s’installa, vite brisé par le son d’une tasse doucement posée sur une soucoupe, puis par la voix de Nezu._ _

__« Sawada-kun, là d’où tu viens il n’y a pas d’Alter c’est bien ça ? »_ _

__Il fronça les sourcils à la formulation trop particulière pour n’être dû qu’au hasard, et hocha lentement la tête._ _

__« C’est bien ce que je me disais. Sawada-kun, tu dois venir d’un autre monde que le nôtre ! » dit le directeur en lui faisant un grand sourire, comme si il ne venait pas de lâcher une bombe.  
Le professeur haussa un sourcil circonspect, alors que l’infirmière et le détective fronçaient les sourcils. Tsuna lui, sentit sa bouche s’ouvrir en grand, pas certain de savoir comment réagir.  
Il ne savait pas comment le petit animal blanc était arrivé à cette conclusion sans le savoir des différentes temporalités que lui possédait, car, au vu des réactions des autres, ce n’était pas une chose commune de voyager dans le temps et l’espace. C’était à la fois impressionnant, et un peu effrayant aussi._ _

__Heureusement pour lui, son ébahissement ne détonna pas dans la scène, et personne ne remarqua la soudaine tension dans ses épaules, ou si ils le firent, ils n’en dirent rien._ _

__« Directeur, c’est un peu… » commença Tsukauchi, bien vite coupé par Nezu._ _

__« Quoi donc ? Tiré par les cheveux ? Improbable ? Je pense que tout le monde dans cette pièce peut dire de la même chose de moi-même, un animal parlant, qui a développé un Alter, et de tous ces supers-pouvoirs portés par pratiquement l’intégralité de cette humanité. »_ _

__Un nouveau silence s’étira, et le soupir irrité d’Eraser Head brisa l’ambiance muselée de la salle._ _

__« Même si vous dites ça directeur, il y a d’autres solutions plus probables et vérifiables facilement… »_ _

__Nezu posa sa tasse à présent vide sur le bureau de l’infirmière qui venait de parler, toujours souriant._ _

__« Comme l’altération de la mémoire du jeune Sawada ? Vous pouvez essayer avec l’alter d’Aizawa-kun, mais je doute que quoi que ce soit en ressortira… »_ _

__L’anxiété tordit les entrailles du Vongola alors qu’il sentait le regard du professeur sur lui, mais il n’eut pas le temps de demander des explications que son Alter était déjà activé._ _

__Il ne ressentit qu’un petit inconfort dans sa Flamme, comme si elle était pokée par un bâton, ou bien qu’on tentait de la contenir dans une paume de main. Non, Tsunayoshi fronça les sourcils, confus. C’était plus comme si on tentait de la contenir avec du papier de riz, ce qui était fort peu efficace si vous voulez son avis. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passait ? Là encore, il ne put pas réagir, la sensation ayant disparu alors que l’homme fermait les yeux, semblant encore plus irrité._ _

__« Vous voyez ? » fit simplement le directeur Nezu avec un sourire indulgent, avant de poursuivre. « Nous pouvons aussi poser l’hypothèse comme quoi le jeune Sawada-kun ici présent aurait été élevé dans une bulle coupée du monde extérieur pour une raison x ou y, avant d’être subitement téléporté dans un de nos couloirs, et ce, sans aucune information sur ce qui pourrait lui être arrivé… »_ _

__Les adultes soupirèrent tous à l’unisson, sachant bien qu’ils ne pourraient pas gagner en termes de réflexion face au génie qu’était le directeur de Yuei._ _

__« u-um… » murmura timidement le brun, tordant les pauvres draps innocents de son lit d’infirmerie. Il se tendit quand toutes les personnes présentes de la pièces lui prêtèrent de nouveau attention, mais ne se démonta pas. « J-Je suis désolé si c’est indiscret, mais qu’est-ce qu’Aizawa-san a fait.. ? »_ _

__Recovery Girl lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, où l’on pouvait deviner son irritation envers le héros de l’ombre pour son manque de tact._ _

__« L’Alter d’Aizawa-sensei est appelé Effacement, il lui permet d’effacer les Alters dans son champ de vision. Il l’a activé sur toi mon petit, pour vérifier que tu n’étais pas sous l’emprise d’un Alter qui aurait modifié ta mémoire. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, c’est sans danger. »_ _

__Tsunayoshi opina du chef, rassuré de voir que ce n’était pas juste sa Flamme qui s’était mise à faire des siennes sans raisons. Puis il fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi un pouvoir sensé affecter les Alters avait fait réagir sa Flamme du Ciel._ _

__Nezu joignît ses deux pattes avant, un grand sourire sur le visage._ _

__« Puisque cela est dit, et que Sawada-kun ici présent n’a pas l’air d’en savoir plus que nous, je propose que nous laissions ce pauvre jeune homme se reposer et se remettre de ses émotions ! Nous pourrons réfléchir à comment régler ces problèmes demain, rien ne presse, et les élèves ne reviennent que la semaine prochaine. »_ _

__Madame Shuzenji acquiesça vivement à cette idée, insistant sur le fait que son patient imprévu avait besoin de repos, pas de tortures mentales à propos d’apparitions miraculeuses ou de voyages inter-dimensionnels._ _

__Le Decimo était un peu étonné de voir un médecin si déterminé à le garder au lit, n’étant habituellement pas entouré des plus attaché à l’éthique, Shamal n’en n’étant qu’un exemple parmi tant d’autres.  
Et avant qu’il n’ait put poser plus de questions, la pièce s’était vidée, et il avait fait ses aurevoirs, non sans la promesse d’une discussion prévue pour le lendemain._ _

__Tsunayoshi réfréna un bâillement et reporta son regard sur le ciel étoilé, là où quelques nuages sombres passaient encore._ _

__Il n’était pas certain d’être en état de réellement comprendre tout ce qu’un nouveau voyage imprévu dans une autre dimension très différente de la sienne impliquait. Il était seul, perdu, et trop épuisé pour réfléchir._ _

__Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que le jeune garçon s’allonge et ferme les yeux, quelques larmes échappant à son contrôle roulant sur ses joues, sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêve._ _

__Et qui sait, peut-être qu’il était pas le seul coquillage à s’être égaré ?_ _  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est tout pour ce premier chapitre, je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain, qui sortira quand j'aurais bouclé le troisième.
> 
> Vous pouvez aller me suivre sur Tweeter où je vais surement vous demander vos avis ou vos envies si jamais ça vous intéresse (@_Linola) o/
> 
> ~Chaos~


	2. Une discussion qui n'apporte que des maux de tête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello !
> 
> Comment allez vous chers lecteur. ices ?
> 
> Je reviens avec ce deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, alors que le troisième est terminé aux deux tiers :D
> 
> Je vais peut-être pouvoir continuer ce rythme de parution mensuel qui sait ? Souhaitez moi bonne chance XD
> 
> Restez chez vous le plus possible, hydratez vous et pensez à vous laver les mains ! Stay safe et bonne lecture !

# Le héros aux coquillages

## Chapitre 2 :

### Une discussion qui n'apporte que des maux de tête

Le lendemain, Tsunayoshi rouvrit les yeux dans cette infirmerie aux lits inconfortables pour la seconde fois déjà, espérant que ce soit la dernière. Il n'allait décidément pas pouvoir vivre éternellement dans l'aile médicale de ce lycée, -Yuei c'était ?-, ni rester aussi perdu et dépendant de tous ces adultes qu'il connaissait à peine. La mafia l'avait peut-être rendu paranoïaque au sujet des autres, mais il ne trouvait pas que c'était une mauvaise chose. Si cette hyper-vigilance lui permettait d'éviter une tentative d'assassinat ou deux, il n'allait pas cracher dessus…

Ce fut donc dans cette état d'esprit joyeux et enthousiaste, notez l'ironie, que le Decimo se prépara pour sa journée qui s'annonçait aussi drainante mentalement que la précédente. Un long soupir lui échappa, à la fois dirigé au monde en général pour l'avoir mis dans une nouvelle position hors des normes et de la logique, et à son manque de vêtements de rechange. Il n'avait que son uniforme sur le dos, sans compter les sous-vêtements, et il semblait que personne n'ait pensé à lui prêter quelques pièces de rechanges… Bah, il ferait avec.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait porter la même tenue deux jours de suite, et ça ne l'avait jamais tué. De plus, il y avait une salle de bain accessible, donc il allait pouvoir se débarrasser de cette impression de saleté constante qui l'habitait depuis qu'il était debout. Hier, il avait été trop porté par les événements pour le sentir, mais prendre une douche lui paraissait être la meilleure idée qu'il n'ait jamais eu présentement.

Tsunayoshi emprunta une serviette et les savons mis à disposition pour les blessés, et se lava rapidement, remettant ses vêtements de la veille avec une petite grimace.

Quand il sorti de la salle d'eau, il fut accueilli par une Recovery Girl arrivée entre temps. Lissant nerveusement sa chemise froissée par les événements, il la salua maladroitement.

Elle ne répondit que par un sourire indulgent, avant de placer sur la table de nuit un plateau où était dressé un petit-déjeuner modeste, qui fit grogner son estomac et rougir le Sawada à ce son embarrassant.

« Tu devrais manger mon petit, quand tu auras fini il faudra aller voir le directeur Nezu pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer pour toi à partir de maintenant. »

Le Vongola acquiesça, sentant que la boule familière de stress qui ne manquait jamais de nouer ses entrailles était de retour. Il n'était plus si sûr que ça de vouloir manger son petit-déjeuner en fait…

Il réussit tout de même à en avaler la moitié, avant d'abandonner lâchement le combat contre son estomac dissident.

Est-ce qu'il allait devoir partir d'ici, et quitter les seules personnes avec qui il avait des contacts pour se dépatouiller de cette situation par lui-même ? Ou bien allaient-ils le confier à des autorités « compétentes », histoire qu'elles lui trouve un foyer où vivre jusqu'à sa majorité, réduisant ainsi considérablement ses chances de rentrer chez lui à cause du manque de liberté ? Est-ce que ses amis allaient bien ? Étaient-ils même dans le même univers que lui ?

Il était partagé entre l'espoir de ne pas être seul dans cette nouvelle aventure dont il se serait bien passé, et celui qu'ils l'attendent tous à la maison, hors de dangers potentiels que pouvaient représenter cet univers parallèle.

Le Decimo eut une pensée pour Byakuran, se demandant si le bâtard aux marshmallow existait ici, et si il ne pourrait pas le faire voyager jusque chez lui si il le lui demandait gentiment… Un nouveau soupir se fit entendre, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Comme si ça allait être aussi simple…

Remarquant l'œillade inquiète que lui lançait l'infirmière, Tsuna força un sourire se voulant rassurant et lui emboîta le pas, direction le bureau du directeur.

Le chemin prit une bonne dizaine de minutes, et le brun finit par avoir la tête qui tourne à force d'escaliers et de couloirs. Ce lycée était stupidement grand ! Si on lui demandait de retourner à l'infirmerie sans accompagnateur, il était certain de se perdre.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte du bureau, et sans donner le temps au Ciel de se préparer mentalement, Recovery Girl toqua et l'ouvrit lorsque l'autorisation se fit entendre.

Tsunayoshi déglutit et entra, l'infirmière retournant dans son aile après un sourire encourageant lancé en sa direction, saluant les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce d'un hochement de tête, n'ayant pas suffisamment confiance en sa voix pour ne pas dérailler si jamais il essayait de dire quelque chose. Au moins il n'était pas dépaysé, puisque c'était les mêmes adultes qu'hier. Il cherchait du réconfort là où il le pouvait, ok ?

Une fois les salutations et formules de politesses de mesures échangées, le directeur Nezu rentra dans le cœur du sujet.

« Sawada-kun, je me doute que tu dois être un peu perdu par tout ce qu'il se passe, mais nous allons faire en sorte de tout arranger d'accord ? »

Tsunayoshi papillonna des paupières à plusieurs reprises, surprit. Est-ce que l'animal blanc essayait de le rassurer ? Voilà encore une chose avec laquelle il n'était pas familier. D'ordinaire, les gens autour de lui (Reborn) se contentaient de le balancer dans les problèmes (Reborn), sans vraiment s'inquiéter de comment est-ce qu'il pouvait se sentir, voir même de se moquer de ses moments de faiblesses et de ses insécurités (toujours Reborn). C'était souvent lui qui rassurait les autres, et qui s'assurait que tout le monde allait bien et ne paniquait pas trop. Pas que ça le dérange de le faire, loin de là, juste qu'il… Il aurait aimé voir l'autre facette de ce genre d'échanges plus souvent.

Ses gardiens veillaient sur lui chacun à leurs façon, parfois de manière plus… explosives que d'autres, et il chérissait ces moments chaleureusement. Mais concrètement, on attendait toujours de lui de gérer ce qui leurs arrivait parfaitement et sans une plainte, de prendre son statut de Boss au sérieux et de régler tous les soucis qui se mettaient en travers de leurs chemins le plus vite possible.

Le fait était qu'il n'avait que 15 ans, et qu'il n'avait une fois sur deux pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était censé faire. Ils finissaient toujours par s'en sortir plus ou moins bien, mais c'était uniquement grâce à tous ceux qui l'entouraient, assez paradoxalement, et malgré toute sa mauvaise foi et sa tendance à la lâcheté, il était reconnaissant envers toutes ces personnes ayant croisées son chemin.

Tsunayoshi apprenait énormément de tout ce qui se passait, tout ce qui se disait et de toutes les erreurs commises au fil du temps. Mais n'en déplaise à son cher tuteur, il restait un adolescent pas encore tout à fait lycéen qui venait à peine d'oublier son premier crush, et qui trébuchait chaque matin dans ces escaliers qu'il connaissait depuis tout petit.

Alors, voir des adultes prendre la situation en mains, ou plutôt en pattes ici, sans rien attendre d'autre de lui que d'aller bien et d'attendre sagement que les choses se fasses, était plus que déconcertant. Une chaleur étrangère le réchauffa de l'intérieur, réussissant à apaiser partiellement le blizzard qui l'habitait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé seul ici pour la première fois. Quel Ciel pathétique il était, sans ses éléments pour le compléter…

Se rendant compte qu'il fixait sans rien dire le directeur depuis un temps bien trop long pour que cela paraisse normal, le Sawada se secoua et acquiesça, s'inclinant de sa chaise.

« Merci beaucoup monsieur le directeur, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans votre aide… »

Ses remerciements s'étendaient à tous ceux présents dans la pièce, mais Nezu les balaya rapidement d'un mouvement de la patte et d'un petit rire.

« Oh, mais c'est tout naturel Sawada-kun, nous n'allions pas laissez un enfant égaré se débrouiller seul dans un monde qu'il ne connait pas ! »

Le Decimo se contenta d'hocher à nouveau la tête, ne sachant pas comment répondre à cette déclaration. Il aurait bien dit que c'était techniquement déjà arrivé, et qu'on lui avait plus ou moins confié le futur et la sécurité de dizaines de mondes parallèles détruits, ou en voie de l'être, mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas la meilleure réplique à donner…

« Hum… Sawada-kun, que dis-tu de rentrer dans notre lycée le temps qu'on puisse te ramener chez toi ?

… Excusez-moi.. ? » fit un peu stupidement le petit brun, ses mains posées sur ses cuisses se refermant sur son pantalon.

Autour de lui il y eut des réactions similaires, et il était presque certain d'avoir entendu le professeur Aizawa marmonner une insulte ou deux à propos de travail supplémentaire loin d'être le bienvenu.

Le sourire de Nezu ne fit que s'agrandir, alors qu'il ignorait ses collègues.

« Nous ne savons pas quand est-ce que tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi, et en tant que directeur, je peux difficilement laisser un élève quitter le parcours scolaire alors que je peux l'empêcher ! »

Soupirant lourdement, le professeur principal de la seconde A porta une main à son front, ayant très fortement l'air de vouloir retourner dormir au plus vite.

« Même si vous dites ça directeur, il n'y a plus aucune places dans les filières générales ou de gestion, et quant à celles de supports… Je doute qu'il puisse rattraper le programme en cours de route. »

Cette réponse sembla être attendue de l'animal sur-intelligent, puisqu'il se contenta de boire une gorgée de son thé avant de répliquer calmement.

« Il y a toujours la filière héroïque je me trompe ? Et avec la réorientation de Mineta-kun, la place ne devrait pas être un problème. »

Tsunayoshi suivait l'échange avec de grands yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Il n'avait toujours pas compris l'obsession de ces gens avec les héros, et avait cru jusque-là que ça avait juste été une bizarrerie de l'infirmière, qui, en tant que médecin compétente, pouvait être considéré ainsi.

Le détective de son côté fronçait les sourcils sur son carnet, attendant la fin de la dispute pour se reconcentrer sur la conversation.

Un esclaffement sarcastique suivit d'une réplique sanglante le coupa dans ses début de réflexion.

« La filière _héroïque _? Directeur, ce garçon est sans Alter, comment pouvez-vous-__

__Oh Aizawa-kun, je pensais que toi au moins comprendrais que l'Alter ne fait pas tout. Il suffira d'adapter les séances pratiques au mieux, il y a des dizaines de façons de procéder. Je suis sûr que notre cher détective ici présent pourra nous aider à faire rentrer Sawada-kun dans les bases de données, au vu de la qualité exceptionnelle de sa… présence. »_ _

__L'homme en costume et au calpin sembla sur le point de répondre à la boule de fourrure blanche, quand un coup de poing brusque du professeur Aizawa se fit entendre sur le bureau du proviseur. Cela fit sursauter Tsunayoshi, qui laissa échapper un petit couinement ridicule. Il sentit des sueurs froides faire frissonner sa nuque à l'idée de que Reborn aurait pu lui faire si jamais il avait été présent pour témoigner de sa réaction « indigne d'un Boss de son rang ». Il l'aurait probablement frappé avec Léon-marteau. Fort._ _

__Un froncement de sourcil désapprobateur durcit les traits de Nezu à cet excès de violence, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire la moindre remarque, le héros Eraser Head le coupa, se retenant de ne pas hurler._ _

__« Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ! On ne peut pas mettre un élève dans une position aussi dangereuse alors qu'il ne peut pas se défendre ! Vous avez bien vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec la Ligue des Villains ! C'est du suicide ! »_ _

__Le regard du directeur s'adoucit et un sourire compréhensif apparu bientôt sur son visage, alors qu'il écoutait les inquiétudes de son collègue sur ce que le transfert en héroïque de Tsuna impliquerait._ _

__Le brun par contre, était toujours aussi perdu. _La Ligue des Villains _? Vraiment ? Ils n'auraient pas pu trouver de meilleur nom ?___ _

____Il hésitait à faire entendre son mécontentement quant au fait d'être mis à l'écart sur un sujet qui le concernait visiblement énormément, mais décida d'attendre que la tension retombe. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire crier dessus, ou jeter dehors, à cause d'une remarque maladroite, merci bien._ _ _ _

____« Aizawa-kun, » commença-t-il, et au vu de la moue irrité du professeur, l'animal blanc était reparti pour une longue tirade. « Je comprends ton inquiétude pour ton élève, comme tu l'as si justement appelé, mais je suis certain qu'avec les bonnes mesures de sécurité, et une attention toute particulière pour que les médias ne s'en mêlent pas, nous pourrons protéger Sawada-kun. » Il échangea une œillade avec le détective, avant de reprendre. « Et puis, avec toi comme professeur principal, il devrait pouvoir apprendre quelques bases de self-défense au cas où, hum ? »_ _ _ _

____Un soupir rempli d'irritation quitta Shouta après un moment de réflexion silencieuse, et il se rassit sur sa chaise, plongeant son nez dans son écharpe blanche et grommelant._ _ _ _

____« Vous n'en faites toujours qu'à votre tête… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'embête encore à argumenter avec vous… »_ _ _ _

____Nezu ne lui répondit que par un sourire mi-désolé mi-amusé, et pas complètement sincère si vous vouliez son avis, avant de se tourner vers Tsunayoshi._ _ _ _

____« Bien, maintenant que tout cela est réglé, nous pouvons- »_ _ _ _

____Le Decimo l'interrompit sans remords, les lèvres plissées de mécontentement, et les épaules tendues. Au diable la politesse, il voulait des réponses avant de faire une crise de nerfs._ _ _ _

____« Comment ça 'réglé' ? Je n'ai absolument rien compris de ce que vous avez dit, monsieur. »_ _ _ _

____Le directeur fixa Tsuna, surprit de la véhémence de l'adolescent qui paraissait si docile jusque-là, puis se reprit._ _ _ _

____« Mes excuses, Sawada-kun. Je ne voulais pas t'exclure de la conversation. Que veux-tu savoir ? »_ _ _ _

_____Menteur. ____ _ _ _

______Résonna faiblement son Intuition, faisant cligner des yeux Tsunayoshi, puis afficher une moue d'incompréhension. Il n'y avait nullement besoin de le ménager pour quelque chose d'aussi futile…_ _ _ _ _ _

______Il ne s'accrocha pas longtemps à la colère qui l'avait habité tout le long de l'échange, partagé entre l'envie de se lever et de juste quitter la pièce sans un mot puisque visiblement personne ne paraissait être intéressé par l'opinion du Sawada sur ce qui allait _lui _arriver, et celle d'agiter les bras dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de ces adultes trop prit dans leurs argument.___ _ _ _ _ _

________À la place, il glissa une œillade vers Tsukauchi, curieux de voir si son pouvoir lui avait permis de détecter le mensonge également. Mais il ne reçut qu'un regard confus en retour, et reporta son attention sur le directeur de Yuei, enterrant sa déception et ses questionnements._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Il acquiesça lentement, mais ne se détendit pas, ayant l'impression que l'air vaguement calculateur qui était passé sur les traits de l'animal devait être dû à son incapacité notoire à empêcher ses émotions de se jouer sur son visage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Inclinant la tête sur le côté, il demanda, espérant qu'on allait enfin pouvoir éclaircir ce point qui le dérangeait depuis son réveil._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Hum, et bien, j'aimerais comprendre ce que vous entendez par 'héros'. J'ai un peu de mal à concevoir comment est-ce qu'on lycée peut proposer une filière comme ça… »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tsunayoshi fronça le nez, s'attendant presque à ce que les personnes présentes dans la pièce éclatent de rire et lui disent que tout n'était qu'une mauvaise farce montée par son cher tuteur._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________L'expression de Nezu s'éclaira avant d'avoir la décence de paraître embarrassé, et s'adossa à son fauteuil._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Ahah, nous aurions peut-être dû éclaircir ce détail un peu plus tôt pour toi, Sawada-kun. Dans notre monde, l'apparition des Alter il y a trois générations a grandement changé le fonctionnement de nos sociétés. Le travail de Héros est devenu indispensable, même si complexe à décrocher et dangereux, à cause des Villains qui se servent de leurs Alters pour de mauvaises choses. »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pensif, le Decimo ne dit rien durant plusieurs minutes, reconnaissant envers le directeur qui lui laissait le temps de digérer ces informations. Des dizaines de questions flottaient dans son esprit, et cela lui demanda la mobilisation de toutes ses bonnes manières transmises par sa mère pour ne pas juste bombarder ses pauvres interlocuteurs de réflexions pas encore complètes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Gigotant inconfortablement sur son siège, il rouvrit enfin la bouche._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Vous dites qu'ils sont apparu, mais comment est-ce que ça s'est passé exactement ? Est-ce que tout le monde a été affecté ? Ou l'est encore ? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Il avait peine à croire que la situation était aussi simple que le décrivait la boule de poils blanche, et espérait sincèrement que c'était juste l'habitude qui le poussait à prendre ce sujet aussi légèrement. D'ordinaire, il aurait laissé l'aspect le plus technique et précis de cette collecte d'informations à son bras droit, qui aurait certainement adoré en apprendre plus sur ce monde parallèle inconnu et son fonctionnement, mais étant donné qu'il était seul dans cette galère cette fois, il devait s'y coller._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Et puis, son Intuition résonnait doucement depuis le début de l'échange, le poussant à chercher plus loin que ce qu'on voudrait bien lui donner. Il sentait que la raison de sa présence devait avoir un lien plus ou moins direct avec ces histoires de héros et de supers-pouvoirs. Le fait qu'il soit apparu, visiblement sans l'aide du Bazooka des dix ans puisqu'il n'avait aucun souvenir lié à une fumée rose si familière, dans un couloir d'une école qui dispensait apparemment de cours d'héroïsme n'était certainement pas une coïncidence, même si ça aurait été plus simple. L'Univers n'était pas aussi gentil avec lui pour ça._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ses épaules s'affaissèrent discrètement alors que le Sawada se retenait de soupirer, le poids du monde et des responsabilités dont il n'avait pas encore conscience pesants déjà sur sa personne._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Nezu ne dit rien sur son manque visible d'enthousiasme pour ce monde qui, à prime abord parait excitant, voir magique, le mettant surement sur le fait qu'il n'était pas là de sa propre volonté._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Ça a commencé par la naissance d'un bébé luminescent en Chine, puis de nombreux enfants ont développé des Alters. Aujourd'hui environ 80% de la population en possède. On suppose une mutation génétique rarissime pour ce brusque changement, mais la source de ce changement est encore inconnu à ce jour, si c'est bien cela que tu veux savoir. »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tsunayoshi haussa un sourcil, dubitatif._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Aussi facilement ? Mais ça n'affecte pas que les humains, si ? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tsukauchi se fit entendre pour la première fois depuis la dernière demi-heure, adressant un sourire compatissant à l'adolescent confus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Effectivement, comme le directeur Nezu en est un exemple, des Alters peuvent se développer chez les animaux également, même si c'est très rare. Il y a bien des théories complotistes qui tournent un peu partout sur l'origine de ces pouvoirs, mais scientifiquement ? » termina-t-il en haussant les épaules, ne pouvant pas répondre à ses questionnements._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Le brun plissa les lèvres, rendu nerveux par le mystère qui planait sur ce sujet ainsi que par son Intuition, et porta inconsciemment la main à l'anneau qui pendait à son cou, caché sous ses vêtements. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de toutes ces informations qui au final, ne l'aidait pas plus que ça, et les théories qui commençaient à germer dans son esprit ne lui plaisaient pas._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________S'arrachant à ses pensées, il revint dans le vif du sujet, non sans avoir remercier le détective pour ses précisions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Et donc vous voulez que j'intègre votre école dans une filière pleine d'élèves aux supers-pouvoirs, alors que je n'y connais presque rien, et que je n'ai clairement pas le moindre de ces pouvoirs ? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Il savait qu'il frôlait de près le mensonge en disant qu'il n'avait pas de pouvoirs, son Intuition et ses Flammes pouvant très bien tomber dans cette catégorie, mais ce n'était rien de semblable aux Alters jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles. Et l'absence de réaction de l'homme au calepin lui permit de confirmer ce qu'il se disait depuis peu. L'Alter du détective ne devait réagir que quand l'homme l'activait, bien au contraire de son propre détecteur de mensonge, qui lui donnait des migraines à la moindre occasion…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Le professeur Aizawa à sa droite haussa un sourcil à l'intention du directeur, appuyant ses propos, mais ne dit rien._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ledit directeur se contenta de sourire joyeusement, comme si il ne voyait pas les -très- nombreux problèmes dans son idée._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Exactement ! Même si je suis sûr que pour l'aspect 'sans Alter', nous trouverons bien quelque chose pour satisfaire la curiosité de tes futurs camarades. »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________L'insistance avec laquelle Nezu poussait Tsunayoshi à rentrer dans son école fit tiquer le jeune homme, qui commençait à se dire que l'animal blanc voulait juste le garder à l'œil, et l'empêcher de fuir Primo savait où. Malgré ça il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, et aurait trouvé l'inverse étrange. Quel humain, ou animal, normalement constitué ne trouverait pas l'arrivée impromptue d'un jeune homme dans un de ses couloirs, qui plus est venant d'un autre monde, suspecte ? Bien que, pour le coup, l'aspect 'autre monde' avait été amené par le directeur lui-même…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Réfléchissant un instant, il mesura si il était utile de donner les informations sur son Intuition maintenant pour régler le problème auquel ils faisaient face maintenant, ou si ça allait lui retomber dessus à un moment ou à un autre. On ne sait jamais avec le monde, et Tsunayoshi semblait l'énerver très souvent sans le vouloir…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Un soupir peu confiant plus tard, Tsuna rouvrait la bouche, incertain de ce que sa confession risquait d'apporter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Hum… Il y a bien ce truc qui se transmet dans ma famille depuis un bout de temps maintenant, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça corresponde à la définition d'Alter d'ici… »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________La lueur intéressée qui venait de s'allumer dans le regard trop intelligent de son interlocuteur le fit déglutir._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Oh ? Tu veux bien nous le décrire si il te plait, Sawada-kun ? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tsuna acquiesça, se tordant nerveusement les mains, plus que conscient du fait qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais uh… Mon premier ancêtre à l'avoir eut l'a appelé 'Hyper Intuition', et c'est assez explicite. »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Aizawa reprit la parole, la suspicion qui émanait de l'homme s'étant calmé au fil de la discussion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Quel genre d'intuition ? Vous êtes bon aux jeux de hasard ou quelque chose comme ça ? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Le brun fronça les sourcils, et haussa une épaule._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Je ne sais pas, peut-être ? Je n'ai jamais joué à ce genre de choses donc je ne peux pas vous répondre. Mais c'est plus général. Ça me prévient généralement des situations dangereuses ou mortelles, et quand on me ment par exemple. »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Il lança un coup d'œil à Tsukauchi qui le regardait également, l'air surprit, avant de se reconcentrer sur son futur professeur qui avait plissé les yeux. Tsunayoshi se donna mentalement une claque derrière la tête, ne réalisant que maintenant qu'amener sa possible expérience de situations mortelles n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Et c'est précis ? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Cette fois il prit le temps d'y réfléchir avant de donner sa réponse, clignant des yeux._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Je ne saurais pas vous dire précisément quelle est la menace tant qu'elle n'est pas en face de moi, mais je vais le sentir bien avant. »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Puis il porta une main à sa tempe et la frotta, grommelant sur les maux de tête causés par cette fichu capacité._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pendant ce temps les trois hommes échangèrent des regards entendus, pour que finalement Shouta ne lâche un 'ça pourrait marcher' sonnant encore plein de doutes. Cela surprit un peu le Sawada, qui se serait attendu à ce que le professeur proteste jusqu'au bout, sans prendre la peine de se remettre en question ou de réviser son jugement avec les informations qu'il avait apporté. C'était agréable de voir que ce qu'il disait était bien écouté et pris en compte pas son entourage…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Les dix minutes suivantes servirent à expliquer à Tsuna ce dont ils estimaient était le plus nécessaire pour le temps qu'il allait passer à Yuei._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Des dortoirs allaient apparemment ouvrir la semaine prochaine, au retour des étudiants actuellement en vacances d'été, et il allait pouvoir avoir une chambre où dormir à lui au lieu de squatter un des lits de l'infirmerie, même si il allait devoir faire des check up régulier chez Madame Shuzenji semble-t-il._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Au vu de son manque d'effets personnels et de matériel, un problème qu'il avait timidement soulevé, au souvenir de son absence de vêtements de rechange, des courses d'urgentes pour le plus important allaient devoir se faire dans l'après-midi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________L'argent de la bourse donnée par l'état pour les orphelins sans moyens, puisqu'il allait apparemment être considéré comme tel dans ce monde au vu de son absence de liens et de famille, même éloignée, allait permettre de couvrir ses frais de scolarité, sa nourriture, et ses affaires si il gérait son budget correctement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Nezu se dépêcha de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il pouvait venir le voir lui, ou n'importe lequel de ses professeur, voir même Tsukauchi-san, si jamais il avait le moindre problème._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________D'ailleurs, le professeur Aizawa allait être celui qui allait l'accompagner durant sa sortie, étant donné qu'il était le seul de libre dans le petit groupe au courant de son existence, même si l'aspect d'une après-midi passée à faire les magasins avec un de ses élèves ne semblait pas l'enchanter. Ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait dire le contraire personnellement, n'ayant jamais aimé les virées shopping dans lesquelles les filles le traînaient occasionnellement…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Il allait aussi devoir discuter avec le détective dans les prochains jours pour raconter concrètement ce qui lui était arrivé, dans l'espoir de trouver une piste pour le ramener chez lui apparemment, malgré le fait qu'il n'en savait pas plus que les autres sur ce coup-là. Enfin, la connaissance et l'expérience de voyages inter-temporaux en plus bien sûr… Pas comme si il avait la moindre intention de leur en parler de toute façon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Il était épuisé par tout ce qu'il avait à faire, mais nota déjà de réunir un maximum de journaux durant sa virée en ville pour s'y connaitre un peu mieux en éléments héroïques qui étaient arrivés récemment, histoire de ne pas être complètement décalé des autres quand viendra la rentrée. Rentrée à laquelle il ne voulait même pas penser, tant la boule de stress qui se formait dans son ventre rien qu'à l'idée de devoir se présenter devant une classe entière, et s'intégrer parmi eux alors qu'ils se connaissaient déjà tous, le rendait vert._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pourquoi est-ce que tout ne pouvait pas se passer au mieux, et sans éléments retournant pour une fois ?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et bien je crois que nous en avons terminé avec ce chapitre.
> 
> Je ne suis pas très satisfait.e de la fin, mais il fallait bien couper quelque part heh
> 
> La prochaine fois on aura la première interaction avec le ship principal, et la sympathique sortie shopping qui ne va pas être si paisible que ça... *angel face*
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me suivre sur Tweeter ( _Linola) je poste des bêtises et l'avancement de mes fics/traduction :3
> 
> Prenez soin de vous !
> 
> ~Chaos~


	3. La folle sortie shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour !  
> Voici le troisième chapitre du héros aux coquillages, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

# Le héros aux coquillages

## Chapitre 3 :

### La folle sortie shopping

Avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de respirer, voilà que Tsunayoshi se retrouvait déjà au milieu d’un centre commercial, à suivre les pas d’un Aizawa-sensei grommelant. Les choses s’étaient vites enchaînées une fois la, longue, discussion avec le directeur Nezu terminée, et il semblait que le héros de l’ombre chargé de l’accompagner et lui étaient sur la même longueur d’onde : vouloir finir cette corvée au plus vite.

Bien évidemment c’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire, au vu de la quantité de choses dont il avait besoin. En plus des vêtements de toutes sortes, il fallait acheter les meubles pour la chambre de son futur dortoir, ses affaires d’école, quelques livres et une dizaines d’autres trucs dont il pouvait avoir l’utilité.

Le brun avait pensé à faire une liste avant de partir, mais maintenant qu’il était entouré de tous ces magasins, il se rendait compte qu’il n’avait pas pensé à la moitié de ce qu’il fallait. Encore heureux que ce n’était pas un appartement entier qu’ils devaient meubler et rendre habitable le plus vite possible, ou si non ils y seraient encore le mois prochain.

Aizawa les fit s’arrêter devant une boutique de meubles pour commencer, et Tsuna leva la tête vers lui, essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par toute la vie autour d’eux. Il avait rarement eu l’occasion d’aller à Tokyo auparavant, et même si ce n’était pas exactement le même que celui de son univers, la ville n’en n’était pas moins captivante.

« Sawada. Entre, je ne vais pas tenir la porte des heures. »

Le brun sentit ses joues brûler de gêne, et il se dépêcha d’entrer, bredouillant des excuses.

Ne semblant pas se formaliser plus que ça de l’apparente maladresse de l’adolescent, le professeur enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et désigna d’un geste de la tête les tables dispersées un peu partout dans la pièce, là où était placé une multitude de petites maquettes de mobilier miniature.

« Regarde ce qui te semble être le mieux, je me débrouillerais pour que ça arrive avant ce soir. »

Tsunayoshi acquiesça, soulagé de voir qu’il n’aura pas à passer une autre nuit dans cette infirmerie trop blanche, et trottina vers les étalages. Il ne mit qu’une dizaine de minutes à regarder curieusement autour de lui, cherchant de quoi recréer sa chambre à Namimori, avant d’en terminer.

La dernière fois qu’il avait été jeté dans une autre temporalité, il avait dû vivre dans une chambre partagée avec Hayato et Takeshi. Certaines nuits avaient été assez amusante en vérité, presque comme des soirées pyjamas. La vie commune ne l’avait pas dérangé plus que ça, les ronflements de Takeshi et marmonnements d’Hayato ayant quelque chose de rassurants. 

Non, le problème avait plus été dans le fait qu’ils ne savaient pas quand est-ce qu’ils allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Le stress et le poids constant de ses responsabilités avaient pesé sur les épaules du Decimo tout du long, lui laissant peu d’occasions de se détendre, et il avait de nombreuses fois rêvé de juste pouvoir retourner chez lui, dans l’illusion de protection qu’apportait sa chambre.

Ici il avait la possibilité de la recréer, même si tout ne collera pas parfaitement, et sa reconnaissance envers ces adultes qui, pour une fois, faisaient bien leurs boulots, pétilla dans sa poitrine, lui tirant un petit sourire agréable.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps que cela, il retourna vers Aizawa qui avait sorti un livre et s’était calé dans un coin, relevant occasionnellement la tête pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Le Ciel cligna des yeux à ce comportement qu’il avait vu tant de fois chez Reborn, et dans une moindre mesure Gokudera, avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, s’empêchant de ricaner stupidement. Il doutait que le professeur apprécie son rire qui passait très facilement pour moqueur…

Résultat, il ne reçut qu’une œillade suspicieuse, et une paire de minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans une autre boutique, de vêtements cette fois ci.

Déglutissant face à la masse de clients et d’articles, Tsuna eut tout d’un coup très envie de faire demi-tour et de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Il finit tout de même par mettre un pas devant l’autre, Eraser Head sur ses talons, la boutique ne lui permettant pas de rester trop loin de lui au risque de… Au risque de quoi d’ailleurs ? Ici il n’était qu’un gamin comme un autre, qui, certes, avait malencontreusement été projeté dans un autre monde, et si il pouvait comprendre la nécessité d’avoir quelqu’un avec lui pour éviter qu’il ne se perde, et prendre  
en charge les frais, il n’y avait rien qui justifiait une protection de ce genre…

Shouta ne semblait pas particulièrement suspicieux à son égard, s’étant fait à l’idée qu’il était un ado étrange, mais il prenait bien soin de se mettre entre lui et toute personne qui s’approchait un peu trop. Oh, rien de très visible, mais quand on passait ses journées encadré de deux ‘garde du corps’ comme Hayato et Takeshi, c’était le genre de chose qu’on remarquait plus facilement.

Fronçant les sourcils, il releva la tête, auparavant plongée dans les piles de t-shirts, vers son professeur, vocalisant sa confusion.

« Aizawa-sensei ? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le professeur baissa son regard vers la tête brune, haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

« Je veux dire… Vous avez l’air de vous attendre à quelque chose donc… » Marmonna Tsuna, les yeux fixé au sol, mal à l’aise. Il n’avait jamais été bon quand il était question d’interactions avec des figures d’autorités, l’absence presque perpétuelle de son père jouant un grand rôle là-dedans. La bizarrerie qu’était devenue sa vie quotidienne après l’arrivée de Reborn dedans, lui ayant plus appris à gérer les cas extrêmes et les enfants que des professeur bien plus normaux. Enfin, aussi normal qu’un Héros puisse l’être.

Croisant les bras, et observant son élève se recroqueviller mentalement sur lui-même, Shouta soupira. Il semblait que le Sawada allait être un cas plus épineux que prévu, si le manque de confiance en lui évidente dont il faisait preuve à l’instant voulait dire quoi que ce soit…

Le garçon était une énigme. Il s’adaptait affreusement vite aux évènements, et le fait d’avoir été transporté dans une autre dimension, -bien que Shouta lui-même ait encore du mal à le croire-, ne semblait pas le paniquer plus que ça.

Il plissa les yeux, essayant bien inutilement de trouver ses réponses en fixant l’adolescent qui commençait vraiment à se demander si il avait dit une bêtise pour recevoir ce regard-là. Il allait devoir le garder à l’œil, que cela plaise au Directeur bien trop incliné à laisser des inconnus potentiellement dangereux passer les portes de Yuei, ou pas.

« Je suis juste prudent. Ce n’est pas sûr pour toi d’être dans un endroit aussi bondé alors que tu es avec moi. » Soupira finalement Eraser Head, n’aimait pas particulièrement la nervosité qui transpirait du  
gamin causé par son absence de réponse.

Gamin qui releva les yeux vers lui, et qui affichait un air… Suspicieux ? Non pas envers la potentiel menace dont il ne savait encore rien, mais envers Aizawa. Huh.

« Pourquoi est-ce dangereux d’être avec vous, Aizawa-sensei ? » Fut la réponse qui ne tarda pas à arriver, et il dû se retenir de ne pas sourire à l’impression de chaton mal léché que donnait Tsuna.

Voilà encore un élément louche lié au Sawada. Ce genre de réactions n’étaient pas normales chez un adolescent de 16 ans, et cela détonnait particulièrement chez la petite tête brune aux airs maladroits et innocents.

Ne vous méprenez pas, Aizawa ne se plaignait pas de voir un peu de plomb dans la tête d’un élève, et il préférait ça à la confiance aveugle que lui portait certains autres, qui, si chaleureuse, restait dangereuse. La confiance était une lame à double tranchant, et qui, si mal utilisée et placée entre de mauvaises mains, pouvait faire beaucoup de dégâts.

Mais ce genre de prudence venait généralement avec tout un tas de traumas et d’enfances-pas-si-sympathiques-que-ça. Ce qui voulait dire encore plus de boulot pour lui, chargé d’encadrer et d’aider ces enfants à trouver leurs place.

Enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, le professeur sortit de ses pensées avec un soupir fatigué.

« Ah… On a dû le mentionner tout à l’heure je crois ? La Ligue des Villains s’en est prise plusieurs fois aux élèves de Yuei cette année, ainsi qu’à ses professeurs, donc… »

Il ne termina pas, laissant l’adolescent tirer par lui-même les conclusions qui s’imposaient.

La petite grimace qui apparut sur les traits de Tsunayoshi à la mention de la Ligue aurait pu être comique dans un autre contexte. Ce nom était vraiment ridicule.

Même la Varia avait fait l’effort de trouver un nom plus original que la simple description de leur fonction. Bon, c’était basé sur leurs changements fréquents d’uniformes et de membres, mais quand même.

La tension dans la mâchoire de l’homme face à lui apparue un peu plus tôt, jurait avec l’impression de calme qu’il s’efforçait de diffuser, comme un masque porté plus par habitude que par action consciente. Aizawa-sensei avait dû être directement touché par ces attaques pour avoir ce genre de réaction…

Essayant d’ignorer l’impression de déjà-vu à l’annonce d’une nouvelle menace encore inconnue, le Decimo posa sa question, dont il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Mais je ne porte pas d’uniforme reconnaissable, et ils ne me connaissent pas… »

Aizawa plissa légèrement les yeux, haussant une épaule nonchalante.

« Tu restes un adolescent, mieux vaut être prudent. Ils sont dangereux Sawada, ce n’est pas le genre de groupe avec qui tu as envie de te fritter. »

_'Plus dangereux qu’une organisation mondiale et intemporelle en charge des prisons mafieuses, qu’une bande d’assassin professionnels déterminé à tuer tes amis et toi, ou bien qu’un mégalomane pouvant voyager entre les dimensions qui a failli mettre la main sur l’une des force les plus importante du monde ?'_

Tsunayoshi ferma les yeux un instant, se retenant d’exprimer à haute voix sa pensée. Il se contenta d’acquiescer, se demandant ce qu’il avait bien pu faire dans une autre vie pour avoir aussi peu de chance.

Très honnêtement, il se fichait un peu de cette Ligue des Villains, et était bien plus inquiet pour ses amis dont il n’avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles. Il sentait bien que ça allait lui retomber sur le coin du nez à un moment ou à un autre, mais, sans arrogance aucune, doutait qu’une bande de ‘Villains’ faisant mumuse avec leurs pouvoirs, et embêtant des élèves dont le futur métier serait de mater ce genre de personnages, soit une très grande menace pour lui.

Il entendait déjà la voix de Reborn dans un recoin de son esprit lui railler qu’il devenait trop sûr de lui et qu’il ne devrait jamais sous-estimer un ennemi, particulièrement un qu’il connaissait si peu. Qu’il aille au diable, son tuteur n’était pas là pour le tirer par l’oreille pour avoir eu l’audace de penser cela.

Retournant à ses t-shirts pour masquer son petit sourire ironique au héros de l’ombre, Tsuna se dit que pour une fois qu’il pouvait se plonger dans son dénis et que d’autres allaient gérer ce problème sans rien lui demander, il n’allait pas s’en priver.

Une vingtaine de minutes s’écoula sans troubles, durant lesquelles il amassa une quantité décente de vêtements pour sa période passée ici qu’il espérait la plus courte possible. Ses gardiens lui manquaient déjà, et cela commençait à se refléter dans sa Flamme.

Être séparé de ses éléments durant une trop longue durée finissait forcement par faire ressortir des effets négatifs. En plus de la solitude évidente liée à l’absence de ses plus chers compagnons, le vide et la sensation de manque grandissants pouvaient facilement rendre misérable un Ciel isolé.

Plus le Ciel était puissant et proche de ses éléments, plus les effets se faisaient ressentir. Cela pouvait être atténué partiellement si il s’entourait d’autres éléments suffisamment puissants, mais les rumeurs Vongoliennes disaient que ça pouvait même finir par être mortel…

Tsunayoshi plissa les lèvres, serrant le pull orange qu’il tenait entre ses mains, et chassa ces pensées dérangeantes. Un léger reflet brûlant passa furtivement dans ses prunelles chocolat, à l’insu de tous.

Il ne mourrait pas aussi facilement. Il allait retrouver ses amis et rentrer chez lui avant même d’avoir pu s’habituer à l’étrangeté de voir des gens possédant des ailes se balader dans la rue.

Hochant distraitement la tête à son professeur qui devait s’éloigner pour prendre un appel important, bien que au vu des couleurs qu’avaient pris ses joues, Tsuna doutait que ce soit lié à son travail, le jeune homme recula d’un pas, content d’avoir trouvé sa taille.

Son Intuition réagit un peu tard, puisqu’elle ne put l’empêcher de bousculer la personne qui passait derrière lui au même moment. Glapissant, le Sawada se dépêcha de se confondre en excuses, s’inclinant à plusieurs reprises.

Quand il releva enfin la tête pour voir le visage de la personne qu’il avait malencontreusement bousculé, ses prunelles chocolat rencontrèrent celles rubis de son interlocuteur. Interlocuteur qui semblait affreusement irrité de devoir lui parler.

Tsuna ne fit rien de plus que cligner des yeux à la vue du visage abîmé du jeune homme encapuchonné face à lui, ayant déjà vu bien pire chez les anciens Arcobaleno du Vindice. Non, il était plus intrigué par sa Flamme de la Tempête qui bouillonnait de pouvoir contenu, et qui criait la solitude.

C’était l’une des particularité étrange de ce monde qu’il avait mis un peu de temps à remarquer. Ici, la plupart des gens avaient leurs Flammes à moitiés activées. Personne ne semblait savoir s’en servir dans leurs formes les plus primitives, mais il suffisait d’un chouia de concentration pour sentir les essences brûlantes de ces gens. La masse restait tout de même très faible, et à part de rare exceptions, cela semblait être la norme, même si il ne pouvait pas vraiment l’expliquer. 

De tous ceux qu’il avait croisé jusque-là, mise à part peut-être Aizawa-sensei dont la propre Flamme de la Pluie rayonnait, le garçon aux cheveux blancs devait bien être le plus puissant. Ignorant le petit pincement au cœur qui accompagna le bref souvenir de son bras droit, le Vongola inclina la tête sur le côté, confus.

Son Intuition ne semblait pas savoir quoi lui indiquer. Elle ne faisait que passer de « Danger ! » à « Aucun problème, c’est un ami ». Et commençait sérieusement à lui donner mal au crâne, en plus de ne servir à rien ! C’était comme si l’inconnu ne s’était pas encore décidé si il devait arracher la tête du petit brun, ou bien gentiment lui tapoter l’épaule avant de passer son chemin.

« Hey. »

Tsunayoshi sursauta brusquement, sortant de ses pensées aussi vite qu’il s’y était plongé. Fichu trouble de l’attention. Tripotant le pull orange qu’il tenait toujours dans ses bras, il bredouilla un ‘oui ?’ plus couiné qu’autre chose, ne s’attendant pas à ce que le garçon engage la discussion alors qu’il était toujours à deux doigts de le balancer dans les rayonnages.

Voyant qu’il avait maintenant son attention, le plus grand fronça un peu moins les sourcils, sa voix grave et lente se refaisant entendre.

« Ton nom ? »

Le Decimo cligna des yeux un peu stupidement, mais voyant les sourcils de son interlocuteur se baisser à nouveaux il se secoua et se dépêcha de répondre, laissant ses interrogations de côté pour le moment.

« T-Tsunayoshi ! Tsunayoshi Sawada ! »

Il grimaça à l’irrégularité de sa voix, essayant très fort de ne pas repartir dans un de ses monologue interne où il passait le plus clair de son temps à s’insulter et à maudire sa stupidité/maladresse/n’importe-quoi-chez-lui-qui-lui-posait-problème.

L’autre garçon continuait de le fixer comme si il était une énigme insoluble, mais au moins son Intuition s’était calmée dans le bon sens du terme.

« Je m’en souviendrais. »

Et il fit demi-tour, s’éloignant déjà sans plus de cérémonie.

_‘Vraiment ?’_

Imitant un poisson hors de l’eau durant un instant, Tsunayoshi finit par réagir sans vraiment y réfléchir, tendant la main vers l’inconnu pour le retenir.

Il agrippa le bord de sa manche, et les yeux rubis brillant d’irritation se braquèrent de nouveau sur lui. Il ne savait pas si il devait en être rassuré…

« Quoi ? »

Sentant que l’autre garçon était à deux doigts de repartir sans l’écouter si il ne se dépêchait pas, le Sawada resserra sa maigre prise sur le vêtement et se lança.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce je peux connaitre ton nom aussi, si il te plait ? »

Ses épaules se tendirent au son de sa propre voix, dont le ton était bien plus suppliant que prévu.

Ah. Revoilà le regard du ‘je-n’arrive-pas-à-déterminer-de-quelle-espèce-tu-es’.

Tentant un petit sourire, Tsuna pencha la tête sur le côté.

C’était peut-être un peu égoïste de sa part, mais il ne voulait pas que cette Tempête qui semblait inconsciemment appeler un Ciel à grands cris disparaisse si facilement.  
De ce qu’il avait pu en voir, les Flammes n’avaient pas l’air de s’être rependues comme elles l’avaient fait dans le futur de son propre univers, alors le garçon ne devait lui-même pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Accroché à sa ceinture près de sa poche arrière, Natsu donna un petit coup dans sa boîte, la faisant suffisamment bouger pour que le brun le remarque. Il avait surement perçu le trouble chez son propriétaire, et ne pouvant pas apparaître aux yeux de tous, la Boîte Arme tentait d’apporter son support comme elle le pouvait.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et se reconcentra sur la personne à qui il parlait présentement, maudissant son incapacité à rester hors de ses pensées.

« … Shigaraki. Tomura. »

Le silence qui s’était étiré plus tôt avait surement duré plus longtemps que la bienséance ne l’aurait toléré, mais aucun d’eux ne s’en préoccupait.

Le sourire sur brun s’agrandit, et il relâcha le pauvre jeune homme, hochant la tête, son regard s’adoucissant.

« Enchanté, Shigaraki-kun. »

Nouveau regard confus. Puis le blanc lui fit un petit signe de la tête avant de s’en aller rapidement.

Cette fois ci il ne tenta pas de le retenir, même si l’envie était là. Son Intuition lui murmurait qu’il n’avait pas à s’en faire. Peut-être qu’ils se reverront bientôt ?

« Il était un peu étrange… » Dit-il à voix haute, songeur.

Natsu redonna un petit coup dans sa boîte, l’air de dire ‘c’est toi qui dit ça ?’.

Étouffant un petit rire, le Decimo secoua la tête. Il n’avait rien contre ça après tout. Sa vie était remplie d’étrange depuis l’arrivée de Reborn.

Aizawa-sensei revint quelques minutes après ça, grommelant à propos d’idiots à la voix trop forte si il avait bien compris, et ils reprirent bien vite leur tournée shopping, pour le plus grand déplaisir des deux participants.

Il commençait à il y avoir pas mal de monde dans le centre commercial, et son intuition lui lançait des petites piques pour qu’il reste aux aguets. Quelque chose allait se passer, et Tsuna devait rester sur ses gardes.

Ils entrèrent dans un magasin d’électronique, histoire de dégoter au Vongola un téléphone puisque le sien n’avait pas fait le voyage avec lui. Ses photos allaient lui manquer, mais il n’avait pas vraiment le choix.

Plissant les yeux face aux prix exorbitants des nouveaux modèles, Tsunayoshi se mit à jouer nerveusement avec l’anneau autour de son cou, toujours caché par ses vêtements.

À cause de son Intuition qui le mettait en garde contre une menace encore inconnue, il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le babillage du vendeur énervant qui prêchait les mérites de ce nouvel appareil à la pointe de la technologique, mais qui, au vu de la tête d’Aizawa-sensei, avait l’air d’être aussi utile qu’un concombre.

Soupirant, le brun secoua la tête, essayant bien futilement de chasser ses maux de tête. Il rassembla son courage et prit la parole lorsque le vendeur arrêta le flot presque constant de mots qu’il balançait depuis 10 minutes pour respirer.

« Hum, je pense qu’un simple téléphone à clapet d’occasion suffira… »

Shouta reporta son attention sur sa charge, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du Decimo qui rouvrit la bouche, s’apprêtant à répondre, mais fut coupé par le vendeur trop bavard qui se frottait les mains, avec un sourire aussi faux que celui que portait Hayato lorsqu’on l’avait vraiment énervé.  
Tsunayoshi fronça le nez, dégouté par l’hypocrisie dégoulinante de ‘Suna’, comme l’indiquait le badge à sa poitrine.

« Oh, comme vous êtes chanceux cher client d’avoir un fils si responsable par rapport à vos dépenses ! Permettez-moi cependant d’insister sur l’importance d’un appareil suffisamment performant pour ne pas… » continua-t-il pendant encore un moment, ne semblant pas remarquer qu’aucun de ses deux clients ne l’écoutaient.

Tsunayoshi manqua de s’étrangler sur de l’air, les joues brûlantes, alors que son professeur était étrangement silencieux, les pommettes suspicieusement colorées.  
Le brun riva son regard sur ses chaussures, les épaules relevées jusqu’aux oreilles. L’inverse de l’évènement ‘un élève appelle son professeur maman’ devait ressembler à ça…

Le héros se racla finalement la gorge, coupant efficacement les jacasseries du vendeur irritant, et essaya de s’expliquer, n’osant pas tout à fait croiser le regard du brun, qui faisait de son côté tout pour l’éviter également.

**Danger !**

« Hum, en fait ce n’est- »

Le professeur n’eut jamais le temps de terminer puisque Tsunayoshi le plaqua au sol après un bref « ATTENTION ! » crié en réponse à l’avertissement de son Intuition.

La seconde d’après, une balle de sniper s’écrasant dans le mur passait au ras des cheveux d’Aizawa, et qui aurait finit en plein dans son front sans l’intervention, musclée dirons-nous, du Decimo.

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel personne ne bougea, le temps que les informations montent aux cerveaux, avant qu’un mouvement de panique ne se déclenche. Le vendeur qui avait trouvé refuge derrière son comptoir, parti en criant à pleins poumons vers la sortie, entraînant une foule de clients tout aussi affolés avec lui.

Tsuna grimaça, sachant que c’était la pire chose à faire dans une potentielle fusillade de paniquer ainsi, mais ne fit rien de plus, son Intuition s’étant complètement calmée. L’absence d’autres coups de feu était également une indication, et il préféra se reconcentrer sur le professeur grommelant qu’il avait mis à terre sans ménagements que sur le sniper en fuite qui allait surement se faire hurler dessus  
pour avoir raté sa cible. Il compatissait un peu…

« Tout va bien, Aizawa-sensei ? »

Lui-même avait plus que l’habitude des coups de feu, surtout dirigés vers lui, merci Reborn, et ses réflexes l’avaient fait réagir à temps.

Le héros acquiesça, semblant un peu secoué, et se redressa prudemment, restant tout de même à couvert. Son regard passa rapidement sur son élève, vérifiant qu’il n’était pas blessé, ses sourcils froncés comme jamais.

« Rien de cassé de ton côté ? Comment tu as… »

Il s’arrêta en voyant le sourire amusé du Sawada, interdit. Ils venaient juste de manquer de se faire tirer dessus, et le gamin souriait comme si c’était tout à fait normal.

« Intuition. Je vous avais dit qu’elle était fiable. »

Shouta cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de lâcher.

« Oh. Merci Sawada. »

Tsuna haussa les épaules, l’air de dire ‘ce n’est rien’, comme si il ne venait pas de sauver la vie du héros de l’ombre d’une menace indétectable si ce n’était pour son Alte-, son don, pardon.

Le magasin qui s’était vite vidé fut bientôt rempli par d’autres héros en service, chargé de vérifier la situation et de voir si personne n’était mort stupidement en essayant de s’enfuir. Ou en s’étant pris une balle, accessoirement.

Les deux se relevèrent, et Aizawa s’approcha du groupe de héros pour leurs raconter ce qu’il s’était passé, en envoyant la moitié pourchasser le sniper en fuite.

Tsunayoshi trouvait ça un peu stupide si vous vouliez son avis, puisqu’ils ne risquaient pas de rattraper la personne qui avait été suffisamment professionnelle pour ne pas retenter un coup alors que son premier avait manqué, risquant par la même occasion de dévoiler plus d’informations sur lui ou elle. Bien évidement il garda ses pensées pour lui, et se pencha plutôt sur l’impact de balle dans le mur, notant distraitement le model du fusil avec lequel elle avait été tirée.

Reborn lui avait appris à reconnaître n’importe quelle arme à feu rien qu’au son et à la balle, et les semaines d’entrainements nécessaires pour qu’il atteigne un niveau acceptable aux yeux de son tuteur avaient été un enfer…

Il frissonna à ce souvenir, préférant les refluer bien au fond de lui-même plutôt que d’aller plus, et trottina à la place vers son professeur.  
Aizawa l’avait averti du possible danger qu’il encourait à être avec lui, mais au vu du froncement confus de sourcils de l’homme, il commençait à se dire que cette attaque-là n’avait peut-être rien avoir avec le groupe nommé plus tôt.

Ramassant les sacs tombés au sol, Tsuna lança distraitement.

« Vous avez beaucoup d’ennemis apparemment, Aizawa-sensei… »

Si jamais, et ce si avait tendance à s’avérer un peu trop véridique à son gout, cette tentative d’assassinat avait un lien avec la mafia, il avait besoin de le savoir. Déjà pour aider son professeur, car malgré le peu de temps passé ensemble, il l’aimait bien, et ensuite pour appeler le Vindice si son dit professeur était juste une victime collatérale.

La perspective de revoir Bermuda et les autres Arcobaleno maudis ne l’enchantait pas plus que ça, même dans un monde parallèle, mais il fallait bien que quelqu’un s’y colle.

C’était très peu probable, et son Intuition ne réagissait pas plus que ça, donc il devait surement juste paniquer pour pas grand-chose.

Un grommellement irrité duquel il avait pu tirer un ‘On dirait bien’ fut tout ce qu’il gagna comme réponse, avant que le plus vieux ne change de sujet. Les fusillades n’avaient plus vraiment l’air d’être chose commune maintenant que pratiquement l’intégralité de la population pouvait faire des damages avec leurs Alters.

« On devrait rentrer. Je dois remplir des papiers à cause de ce qu’il vient de se passer, et on a rassemblé suffisamment d’affaires pour que tu puisses vivre en attendant que tu puisses avoir le reste. »

Shouta jeta un regard aux téléphones en vitrine, et plissa les lèvres un instant avant de continuer.

« Je te prendrai un téléphone en chemin, il faut qu’on s’éloigne d’ici. »

Tsunayoshi acquiesça sans faire d’histoire, et emboîta le pas du plus grand en s’assurant de n’avoir rien oublié derrière lui. Il pouvait paraître insensible, ce qu’il était surement, à ne pas réagir à cette attaque comme n’importe qui d’autre l’aurait fait, mais honnêtement, elle manquait la saveur d’un Poison Cooking, ou d’une volée de couteau en argent.

Côtoyer des assassins quotidiennement durant des années avait tendance à avoir cet effet-là.

Mais excusez-le ! Il avait des bagages à déballer, et des meubles à monter lui ! Se prendre la tête pour une tentative de meurtre ratée n’était pas dans ses priorité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, la prochaine fois on va faire la connaissance d'un autre professeur important, et l’interrogatoire de Tsukauchi :3  
> N’hésitez pas à commenter et à me poser des questions si quelque chose n'est pas clair, je suis là pour y répondre.  
> Merci pour toutes vos reviews très gentilles, ça m'encourage beaucoup ! :D
> 
> Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter si l'envie vous en prend, j'y poste des bêtises et l'avancée de mes chapitres (_Linola)
> 
> ~Chaos~


	4. Le calme avant la tempête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour !
> 
> Je suis désolé.e de l'attente, mon ordi est mort et j'ai dû le remplacer :(  
> Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer les updates régulières, mais je vais faire de mon mieux !

Tsunayoshi croisa les bras, les yeux fixés sur la pile de cartons et de sacs plastiques entassés dans ce qui allait être sa chambre pendant une durée indéterminée.

Après être rentré à Yuei, Aizawa-sensei l'avait déposé en vitesse dans les dortoirs avant de foncer il ne savait où pour gérer les conséquences de l'attaque de plutôt. Il avait tout sauf eu l'air heureux de la tournure des événements, et Tsuna le comprenait un peu. La paperasse était un enfer.

Le Decimo soupira lourdement, avant de s'approcher du premier carton, sachant que retarder le déballage n'allait pas faire disparaitre la masse de travail qu'il devait abattre. Mais il aurait apprécié un peu d'aide…

Songeant à ce qu'une après-midi passée à monter des meubles et à ranger des chambres pouvait donner avec l'intégralité de ses gardiens, Tsuna se surprit à sourire. Ils mettraient certainement bien plus de temps que prévu pour finir le tout, et le nombre de bagarre évitées, ou non, devrait atteindre des sommets…

Secouant la tête, un sourire affectueux aux lèvres, le Sawada se mit au travail, laissant ses pensées dériver.

Il avait trouvé plus tôt une petite poche noire très simple à plusieurs compartiments pour y ranger ses Boites Armes et ses autres affaires de combat, comme sa boîte de lentilles et son casque. Il y avait deux espaces dans lesquels rentraient parfaitement Natsu et sa Boîte de rangement où se trouvait ses gants, courtoisie d'Irie et de Spanner, qui lui évitait de se battre avec ses mitaines à chaque combats… C'était facile d'accès et assez intuitif, donc il considérait que c'était de l'argent bien placé.

Tsuna pourra surement y mettre son téléphone, qu'ils avaient fini par réussir à acheter, ça lui éviterait de l'oublier à un endroit ou à un autre.

Finissant de monter son lit, qui mit moins de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru, le brun déballa ses draps, souriant à la jolie couleur orangée de sa housse de couette. Le reste était blanc, tout comme ses murs d'ailleurs, mais il avait déjà prévu de les faire repeindre. Aizawa-sensei lui avait parlé d'une société qui employait des gens possédants des Alters de peinture, qui rendait ce genre de travaux bien plus simple. Il voyait bien un joli jaune clair ou du marron glacé…

Tsunayoshi passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'attaquer à son armoire, prenant soin de disposer les meubles de la même façon que chez lui, à Namimori.

L'après-midi commençait à tomber alors qu'il vissait les derniers bouts de son bureau. Une fois cela terminé, le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit, tenté de juste se laisser tomber sur le dos et de s'endormir. L'éclat rouge d'un des sacs de vêtements attira son regard, ainsi qu'un soupir.

_'Ça serait trop simple…'_

Rassemblant ses forces, il se releva, et commença à ranger ses nouveaux habits. Il y en avait assez peu par rapport à ce qu'on pouvait s'attendre à une penderie d'adolescent, mais Tsuna avait fait en sorte d'éviter le superflu.

À part les plusieurs exemplaires de son uniforme, qu'il allait de toute façon porter pratiquement tous les jours, il y avait quelques sets de pantalons, de t-shirts, ainsi que deux pulls, respectivement blanc et orange. Les sous-vêtements furent vite fourrés dans un des tiroirs, et il rassembla les sacs à présent vide dans un coin pour les jeter plus tard.

Mis à part ses baskets blanches et oranges qu'il portait depuis son arrivée ici, il avait acheté une paire de boots noires, qui seraient bien pratique pour les différents entrainements physiques qu'il allait subir. Bah, à côté de ceux de Reborn, ça ne devait pas être très impressionnant…

Déroulant au pied du lit un tapis rond et bleu, duveteux à souhait, Tsuna chassa de ses pensées ses amis, sachant que ça n'apporterait rien de bon dans l'instant.

Il organisa quelques autres de ses affaires comme ses fournitures scolaires, puis quitta sa chambre. Il commençait à se faire tard, et dans le feu de l'action, ni lui ni Aizawa-sensei n'avaient pensé à déjeuner.

S'attendant à une cuisine vide, Tsunayoshi fut surprit d'y voir un grand homme blond, qui semblait n'avoir d'autres expressions que ce sourire Colgate proof. Il lui laissait une impression étrange, comme si il regardait un bâtiment mal proportionné. Tout criait le faux, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait.

Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, se demandant ce qu'il était censé faire dans cette situation.

Devait-il simplement se présenter et espérer que ce n'était ni un intru, ni une menace ? Ou bien juste faire demi-tour et ignorer ce géant ?

Il dû avoir fait un bruit puisqu'une paire d'yeux bleus électrique se posa bien vite sur lui, le faisant se décaler du cadrant de porte derrière lequel il se cachait à moitié.

Hésitant, Tsuna se mit à tripoter le bas de son pull.

« Hum… »

L'homme se leva brusquement, manquant de peu de le faire sursauter, et en quelques pas, il était devant lui. Il surplombait facilement le garçon d'à peine un mètre soixante avec ses deux mètres vingt, même en étant penché vers lui, une main sur le front en une imitation d'un salut militaire.

Une partie de lui avait très envie de reculer et de retourner se cacher, mais Tsuna ne fit que déglutir, ne sachant pas si il devait être sur ses gardes.

Son Intuition ne lui indiquait aucun danger, et quand ses yeux chocolat se posèrent sur la partie gauche de l'abdomen du géant au nom encore inconnu, Elle réagit.

Une blessure, suffisamment importante pour qu'Elle trouve bon de le lui signaler. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, un peu inquiet pour l'homme, mais fut coupé dans ses réflexions par une voix au volume trop élevé à son goût.

« Jeune homme ! Tu es bien Sawada n'est-ce pas ? »

Bouche bée, le brun ne put qu'acquiescer lentement.

« Je suis au courant de ta situation. Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance jeune homme haha ! » Continua l'illustre inconnu sans se rendre compte que le plus petit ne l'écoutait plus.

Son attention s'était reportée sur la demi-Flamme de l'homme. Enfin, les deux demi-Flammes, aussi étrange cela puisse paraitre.

L'une était bien plus grande que l'autre, du type du Brouillard, mais semblait perdre sa capacité d'activation à vue d'œil, et l'autre était du Ciel, ce qui le surprenait un peu honnêtement. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle les Ciels étaient si rare, et il devait bien être le premier qu'il rencontrait depuis qu'il avait atterri ici.

Laissant ces bizarreries de côté et les mettant sur le dos de l'étrangeté de ce monde parallèle, Tsunayoshi releva la tête pour croiser les prunelles bleues de l'homme, se tordant les doigts.

« Hum… Qui êtes-vous monsieur...? »

Ayant l'air de s'être prit un éclair sur la tête, le plus âgé joignit ses deux paumes de mains et s'empressa de répondre.

« Où avais-je la tête ! Excuse-moi jeune homme, je suis All Might, ton nouveau professeur principal ! »

Le petit brun cligna des yeux, ne s'y attendant pas.

_'Encore un nom bizarre…'_

« Oh… Enchanté ? »

Jusque-là, les seuls professeurs proches de lui qu'il avait eu était Nezu, son horrible professeur de maths qui prenait un malin plaisir à le harceler depuis sa première année de collège, et… Reborn…

Ses épaules se tendirent, se demandant quel genre de personnage était cet homme.

All Might hocha la tête, toujours souriant, et lui fourra dans les mains des journaux, ainsi qu'un papier gribouillé.

Il fronça les sourcils, attendant des explications. Ils avaient tous des dates différentes, parfois vieux de plusieurs mois.

« Aizawa-sensei m'a chargé de te donner ceci, pour que tu puisses te fondre plus facilement dans le flot. Le papier est pour ton rendez-vous avec Tsukauchi de demain. » dit simplement le héros.

Tsuna changea sa prise sur les articles pour pouvoir lire le papier. Une adresse et un horaire accompagnés d'une signature compliquée y étaient notés.

Il releva les yeux vers son nouveau professeur, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci, All Might-sensei. »

Il allait lui falloir un peu de temps pour s'habituer aux noms étranges des gens de ce monde. Qui sait, peut-être que son niveau d'anglais sera meilleur ?

« Avec plaisir jeune homme ! Au fait, quelqu'un de la cafétéria devrait t'apporter ton repas dans peu de temps ainsi que dans la soirée. En attendant la rentrée et tes autres camarades, on procèdera comme ça d'accord ? »

Tsunayoshi lui adressa un mouvement de la tête, soulagé de ne pas avoir à s'occuper de la nourriture. Leur tentative dans le futur avait bien montré leur incapacité à faire un repas décent. Il aurait dû passer plus de temps avec sa mère dans la cuisine, avec de la chance, il aurait retenu un truc ou deux…

Le professeur partit rapidement après cela, sa mission maintenant accomplie, et Tsuna s'assit sur les tout nouveaux fauteuils du salon. Ouvrant un des journaux sur ses genoux, il commença à lire, ignorant les parties ennuyantes comme la politique ou les potins de célébrités que les journalistes s'arrachaient.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, le brun regardait sa lecture en fronçant les sourcils. Il y avait bien plus de tremblement de terre et de catastrophes naturelles que chez lui… Et ça n'était pas limité au Japon, les autres pays étaient touchés tout autant, faisant résonner la sonnette d'alarme à l'arrière de sa tête encore plus fort.

Il y avait aussi des articles sur ses futurs camarades de classes, une histoire d'attaque de Villains dans un des lieux d'entrainements pratique ? Les Villains avaient apparemment voulu essayer de tuer All Might, sans grand succès, et s'étaient enfui.

Aucun des élèves n'avaient été blessé autrement que légèrement, et les deux seules personnes qui en avaient bavé un peu plus était deux héros professionnels qui s'étaient rétablis de leurs blessures sans trop de séquelles. Oh, et All Might-sensei était apparemment le premier héros du Japon. Huh.

_'Pour des menaces déterminées à tuer quelqu'un, ils n'ont pas fait beaucoup de damages collatéraux…'_

Ces Villains étaient surement les mêmes que ceux qu'Aizawa-sensei l'avait mis en garde contre…

Tsunayoshi plissa les lèvres en une fine ligne, embêté que son Intuition continue à le rassurer à leur sujet. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant pas trop quoi en penser.

Si il se basait uniquement sur son expérience et non ses tripes, il savait qu'il pourrait se débrouiller pour s'échapper sans trop de soucis, ou bien protéger ses camarades.

Il soupira. Il allait probablement se retrouver impliqué dans cette histoire qu'il le veuille ou non de toute manière… Le fait que cette menace n'en soit pas vraiment une pour son Intuition était aussi réconfortant qu'étrange.

Même avec Mukuro ou Hayato, Elle n'avait pas réagi comme ça. Ils avaient été prêt à le tuer, ou au moins à le blesser gravement, et ce n'était qu'après être devenu ami avec eux, que cet écho de 'soit sur tes gardes' avait disparu.

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds. Cette situation lui donnait des impressions de Shoichi et de Uni… Le groupe de Villains était peut-être forcé de faire tout cela ? Ou bien ils étaient trop perdus pour savoir comment agir autrement ?

Tsuna grogna, et se laissa tomber sur le flanc, sa tête reposant sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Il y avait trop de possibilités, et il ne savait pas assez de choses pour tirer des conclusions de ses hypothèses bancales…

Le lendemain, il se trouvait devant le commissariat, vérifiant qu'il était bien à la bonne adresse. Il entra, se présentant à l'accueil, un peu anxieux de ce qu'allait donner ce rendez-vous. Au bout de quelques minutes, Tsukauchi-san le guida jusque dans son bureau, lui tendant une tasse de thé.

A vrai dire, ce ne fut pas très long. Le détective voulait le tenir au courant des -très- maigres avancées de ses recherches sur comment le renvoyer chez lui, en plus de lui donner ses papiers d'identité fraichement fabriqués.

Apparemment aux yeux du reste de la police et du monde, il sera juste un garçon qui avait perdu la mémoire à cause accident d'Alter inconnu. Orphelin et sans frères ou sœurs, il sera à la charge de Yuei, et un assistant social devrait passer dans le courant de la semaine pour s'assurer que tout aille bien.

Il aurait également la possibilité d'aller voir un psychologue, si jamais il en ressentait le besoin.

Au sujet de l'attaque de la veille visant Aizawa-sensei, ce n'était apparemment qu'une tentative molle d'un petit gang de quartier qui avait une dent envers Eraser Head à cause d'arrestations de quelques-uns de leurs membres.

Repartant les bras chargés de papiers, Tsunayoshi jeta un coup d'œil à la montre sur son poignet, se demandant que faire de son temps libre. Il avait prévenu Aizawa-sensei qu'il reviendrait aux alentours de 18 heures au plus tard, ne sachant pas combien de temps le rendez-vous allait durer.

Il haussa les épaules, rangeant son bazar dans son sac à bandoulière, et décida d'aller se promener un peu. Il n'allait que rarement quitter le campus une fois la rentrée arrivée, et n'ayant pas vraiment d'argent, il pourrait difficilement justifier une sortie hors des limites de Yuei par la suite.

Il était certain que seul son anonymat dû au fait qu'il n'avait ni l'uniforme, ni même mit un seul pied dans une salle de classe ou un tournois depuis le début de l'année, lui permettait d'être seul en ville aujourd'hui. Ça changera bien assez vite à son goût.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! La prochaine fois, la rencontre avec les autres élèves de la 1-A et du drama !
> 
> N'hesitez pas à me suivre sur Twitter (_Linola) j'y poste des bêtises et des nouvelles de mes fics o/


End file.
